El secreto de Laney
by victoriaperez552
Summary: Todo conocemos a Laney una chica normal pero en esta historia contaremos un pasado del cual nadie creia ni pensaban Espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Mi nombre es Laney todo empezó cuando tenía cuatro años mi mamá mi hermano y yo veníamos escapando yo siendo tan pequeña no sabía por qué al igual que mi hermano que tenía tres años pero mi mamá si estábamos escapando de su Familia ya que yo y mi hermano veníamos de una familia real mi mamá era la reina y yo era la heredera del reino y mi hermano era el segundo en la lista pero mi mamá no quería que yo y mi hermano viviéramos en ese reino ya que en ese tiempo mi tío quería que yo gobernara siguiendo sus órdenes y sabía que él era un peligro y que le costaría que yo no fuera una marioneta y mi papá no podía defender a su familia ya que el día que se descubrió todo mataron a mi padre así que escapamos y terminamos llegando a una cuidad pequeño llamada peaciville donde formamos una vida y pensábamos que nunca nos encontrarían.

**9 años después.**

Era una tarde tranquila en la pequeña ciudad de Peaciville los chicos y yo estábamos descansando después del ensayo.

Corey_ oigan chicos que tal si invitamos a un familiar de nuestra edad a venir al garaje.

Kin_ si yo traeré a mi primo José.

Kon_ yo a mi prima Isabel.

Corey_ Laney a ¿Quién traerás?

Laney_ a nadie.

Corey_ ¿por qué?

Laney_ es que…. Mis primos son Lejanos. Les mintió ya que ellos no saben de su pasado.

Corey_ ahí que mal quería conocer a un pariente tuyo.

Laney_ si lo siento.

Kon_ oye Laney tu no tenías un Hermano que no conocemos.

Laney_ si pero él está en un internado lejos. Dijo mintiendo ya que su hermano si estaba en la ciudad.

Corey_ que mal.

Laney_ lo siento chicos.

**De repente llaman a Laney al celular de Laney y ella se aleja y contesta.**

Daniel_ hola hermana ¿Cómo estás?

Laney_ bien pero te dije que no me llames cuando estoy en ensayo.

Daniel_ si lo siento pero ahí una emergencia y tengo que decírtelo cuanto antes.

Laney_ ¿qué pasa?

Daniel_ ven al parque y te lo diré todo.

Laney_ está bien.

Daniel_ bueno te espero chao.

Laney_ chao.

**Termina la conversación.**

Laney_ bueno chicos me voy hasta mañana.

Kin/Kon_ chao.

Corey_ ¿Por qué te vas tan temprano?

Laney_ tengo que hacer algo importante.

Corey_ ok chao.

Laney_ chao.

Laney se va y se dirige al parque.

**En el parque.**

Laney_ ya vine hermano.

Daniel_ porque no le dices la verdad a tus Amigos.

Laney_ hermano conociéndote le dirás toda la verdad y eso es lo que no quiero.

Daniel_ pero quiero conocerlos.

Laney_ que tal si decimos que viniste una semana de visita y te quedas a la reunión de Corey.

Daniel_ está bien.

Laney_ y que me querías decir.

Daniel_ al parecer cuando tu naciste a ti te comprometieron y ese chico está aquí en peaciville.

Laney_ ¿qué? Como es eso que estoy comprometida.

Daniel_ yo tampoco lo sabía mi mamá me lo contó reciente y me pidió que te lo dijera.

Laney_ bueno al menos no me conoce.

Daniel_ si pero ten cuidado hermana sabes que él le puede informar a mi tío nuestra ubicación.

Laney_ si la tendré.

Daniel_ bueno que te parece si entramos un rato en el parque.

Laney_ si.

**Continuara….**

**Hola chicos bueno esta es mi historia y bueno lo de la princesa todo eso lo saque del fic de gothicgirlGXD que por cierto le quiero decir que me encanto su historia del diario de Laney penn y le deseo mucho éxito con su historia **

**Chao….**


	2. Chapter 2 el encuentro

**Capítulo 2**

Esa noche no podía dormir pesando en lo que me dijo mi hermana y sabía que si me encontraba me casaría con él y lo peor de todo es que como voy a decirle la verdad a los chicos sobre todo a Corey el chico que me gusta que confusión.

Laney se voltea y se duerme.

**Al día siguiente.**

Me levante para ir al colegio pero aun no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo mi hermano así que decidí ocuparme la mente con el colegio así que me aliste y me vestí como siempre y baje a desayunar y aproveche para hablar con mi mamá.

Laney_ hola mamá y Daniel.

Sr. Penn_ ya se fue.

Laney_ oye mamá como es eso de que yo estoy comprometida.

Sr. Penn_ pues si hija veras cuando naciste tú papá dijo que era mejor ya comprometerte ya que si pasaba algo malo tú podrías gobernar aun siendo menor de edad ya que si el príncipe con el cual te comprometimos se casa contigo a esa edad tendrías el poder para gobernar.

Laney_ ha bien y hay algo más que no me has contado.

Sr. Penn_ pues si veras en nuestra familia tenemos el poder para crear cristales de la Forma que tú quieras por esa razón el reino se llama Cuidad Cristal así y tu nombre lo tuve que cambiar para que nadie supiera de ti.

Laney_ menos mal que lo hiciste y como lo hago eso del poder del Cristal.

Sr. Penn_ fácil solo abre tu mano y magina un cristal con la forma que te gustaría y listo.

Laney_ a ver.

Laney abre su mano y hace todo lo que su mama le dijo y crea un cristal en forma de Copo de nieve.

Laney_ wau y he tenido este poder toda la vida.

Sr. Penn_ si toda al igual que tu hermano y ya era hora que lo supieras.

Laney_ genial.

Laney termina su desayuno y se va al colegio.

**De camino al colegio.**

Laney iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que choca con Corey.

Laney_ uso perdón no vi por donde iba.

Corey_ no te preocupes.

Laney_ ha Corey. Dijo alzando la mirada ya que no lo había visto.

Corey_ ha hola Lanes.

Laney_ hola.

Corey_ me imagino que vas al colegio.

Laney_ sí.

Corey_ que tal si nos vamos juntos.

Laney_ si me parece bien y que clases te tocan.

Corey_ primero biología luego música luego castellano y por ultimo historia.

Laney_ que casualidad a mí me toca las mismas clases.

Corey_ genial te veré con todo el día.

Laney_ sí. En su mente Genial veré a Corey todo el día de hoy.

Corey y Laney siguieron caminando hasta llegar al Colegio.

**En el salón de biología**.

El profesor Alberto les dio una noticia a sus estudiantes.

P. Alberto_ buen día estudiante hoy le vengo a informar que tendremos un nuevo compañero su nombre es Alex y viene de Cuidad Cristal.

**Con Laney.**

Laney_ no puede ser él es con quien me comprometieron tengo que hacer lo posible para que él no me descubre. Dijo en su mente.

**Con el profesor**

P. Alberto_ espero que se lleven bien con Alex bueno Alex ya te puedes sentar.

**Alex es un chico Lindo blanco cabello negro con un estilo roquero pero con clase estaba vestido con una camisa negra con un dibujo de una guitarra eléctrica un pantalón azul (N/A: bueno chicos así fue como se me ocurrió vestirlo y bueno yo de moda para chicos no se nada) y zapatos convers negras, está vestido así para que no sepan que era un príncipe.**

Alex pasa a sentarse y se acerca a Laney.

Alex_ hola me puedo sentar a tu lado.

Laney_ s-sí y bienvenido. Dijo algo nerviosa esperando a que él no sospechara.

Alex_ Gracias ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Laney_ es Laney Penn.

Alex_ que lindo nombre Laney.

Laney_ gracias.

Alex se sienta….

**Continuara….**

**Hola chicos aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que le guste y bueno el tercer capítulo no sé cuándo lo sube por qué voy a estar en casa de una prima y ahí no hay internet y no sé cuándo vuelva.**

**Chao….. **


	3. Chapter 3 con los nervios de punta

**Capítulo 3**

Termino la clases de biología y Laney aprovecho para llamar a su mamá.

**Empieza la llamada.**

Laney_ ¿Aló?

Sra. Penn_ hola hija ¿Qué pasa?

Laney_ mamá el chico con el que estoy comprometida está aquí en la escuela su nombre es Alex.

Sra. Penn_ estás segura hija.

Laney_ si mamá llego hoy y viene de cuidad Cristal.

Sra. Penn_ bueno hija intenta que no te descubre le informare a tu hermano para que esté al tanto.

Laney_ sí mamá pero no sé creo que ya sospecha.

Sra. Penn_ no te acerques y no hables con el solo mantente lejos.

Laney_ si chao ya empieza mi otra clase.

Sra. Penn_ bien chao.

**Termina la llamada.**

Laney nerviosa se va a su otra clase que es música y Corey quien la noto rara se le acerca y le pregunta.

Corey_ hola Lanes.

Laney_ hola Core.

Corey_ oye Laney te note algo nerviosa ¿qué tienes?

Laney_ nada solo me puse así es todo.

Corey_ bueno oye la reunión la aremos el sábado.

Laney_ así sobre eso mi hermano me comentó que vendrá una semana para conocerte a ti y a los chicos.

Corey_ genial y ¿Cómo se llama?

Laney_ se llama Daniel es un año menor que yo.

Corey_ bueno les diré a los chicos.

Laney_ si, bueno entramos a clase.

Corey_ sí.

Los chicos entraron a la clase y para mala suerte de Laney, Alex le tocaba la misma clase y ya que Alex tenía cierta sospecha quiso hablar con Laney para irla conociendo.

**Alex se acerca.**

Alex_ hola Laney.

Laney_ hola Alex. Trata de sonar tranquila para no meter la pata.

Alex_ me puedo sentar a tu lado.

Laney_ sí.

Alex_ escuche que perteneces a una banda.

Laney_ si se llama grojband.

Alex_ genial y como se llama sus integrantes.

Laney_ los integrantes son mis mejores amigos sus nombres son Corey el líder, vocalista y guitarrista de la banda y los gemelos Kin quien es el pianista y Kon su gemelo el baterista.

Alex_ ósea eres la única chica en esa banda.

Laney_ sí soy la bajista y bueno me va muy bien.

Alex_ genial.

De repente la maestra los llamas y les pide que se acerquen para decirle la tarea de la próxima clase ya que en cada clase elije varios estudiantes para que canta tipo banda y el nombre de la profesora era María era una señora dulce de unos 26 años.

P. María_ Laney y Alex quiero que hagan un dúo musical no importa la canción que escojan y Kin, Kon y Corey los ayudaran en la música quiero esto como tarea para la próxima clase, Laney quiero que además de cantar el dúo quiero que cantes una canción aparte de algo que sabes que sientes. Dijo en un tono muy dulce.

Los chicos afirman con la cabeza y se van a sus asientos y unos minutos después suena el timbre de recreo y los chicos salen a la cafetería.

**En la cafetería.**

Los chicos se reunieron para hablar de lo la tarea.

Corey_ ¿Qué les pareces si ensayamos en la tarde?

Laney_ si y ya tengo mi canción.

Alex_ y yo tengo una canción para el dúo

Corey_ genial y que les parece si el sábado en la reunión de los familiares las cantamos en forma de demostración.

Kin/Kon_ sí.

Laney_ está bien.

Alex_ bien.

Corey_ oye Alex ¿Cómo es tu ciudad?

Alex_ es muy bonita las casa están adornadas con Cristales.

Corey_ y ¿Por qué la llaman ciudad Cristal?

Alex_ resulta que los de la realeza ósea el reí y la reina tienen el poder de crear Cristales e igual sus hijos.

Corey_ genial y hay algo interesante para contar que haya pasado.

Alex_ pues sí hace 13 o 14 años la princesa desapareció durante la noche y lo único en lo que se acuerdan era que ella tenía el cabello rojizo y ojos verdes claros y desde ese tiempo no se ha ocupado el trono.

Corey_ genial y de verdad fueron trece o catorce años.

Alex_ no de hecho ella desapareció a los cuatros años ósea que fue solo hace nueve años.

Laney_ y ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Alex_ su nombre es Lena pero cuando desapareció dicen que se cambió el nombre pero no se sabe ¿Cuál es?

De repente aparece Daniel.

Laney_ hermano…

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicos bueno este es el capítulo 3 espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos bueno no he podido montar el capítulo 4 ya que no se me dan las ideas y bueno también es que he estado muy ocupada y me cuesta escribir así qué por favor necesito que me den ideas plis realmente necesito la ayuda.**

**Chaoo..**


	5. Chapter 5 el primer secreto revelado

**Capítulo 4**

Daniel_ hola hermanita.

Laney_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Daniel_ ya empezaron las dos semanas de vacaciones en mi internado. Dijo giñando el ojo.

Laney_ ha ok.

Corey se acerca.

Corey_ así que Daniel tú eres el hermano de Laney.

Daniel_ si el único que tiene.

Corey_ Mucho gusto Daniel soy Corey el amigo de tu hermana y ellos son los gemelos Kin y Kon.

Daniel_ Mucho gusto.

Laney_ a hermano te presento a Alex el viene de ciudad Cristal y es mi compañero en una tarea en la clase de música.

Daniel_ mucho gusto Alex.

Alex_ igual.

Corey_ bueno Daniel porque no nos cuentas algo de tú vida.

Daniel_ claro.

Laney_ oye hermano tu no tenías que hacer algo.

Daniel_ no.

Laney se choca la mono contra la cara.

Corey_ bueno cuéntanos algo.

Laney_ oye hermano podemos hablar un momento en privado.

Daniel_ sí, luego hablas Corey.

Corey_ está bien.

Laney se lleva a su hermano Daniel lejos de los chicos.

Laney_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Daniel_ mamá me llamo y me lo pidió.

Laney_ está bien pero no digas nada que nos pueda delatar con Alex.

Daniel_ y ¿por qué Alex?

Laney_ oye hermano no seas tarado Alex es mi prometido-hace una pausa- vaya eso sonó raro.

Daniel_ está bien, no diré nada.

Laney_ bien.

Los chicos vuelven a la mesa donde los demás los estaba esperando.

Daniel_ ya vinimos.

Corey_ bien.

Daniel se sienta al igual que Laney.

Daniel_ bueno les cuento que mi hermano nunca fue de pelo corto.

Laney_ Daniel cállate.

Corey_ enserio pero siempre la he visto así.

Daniel_ pues ella usa una peluca ya que mi mamá no la deja cortarse el cabello.

Corey_ enserio Laney.

Laney_ eso es mentira.

Daniel se acerca a su hermana y le quita la peluca haciendo que caiga un cabello rojizo brillante ondulado.

Laney_ Daniel porque les dijiste.

Daniel_ lo siento. Dijo casi en risa.

Corey_ wau no lo creo.

Laney agarra una cola que tenía en el bolsillo y se la pone.

Laney_ gracias hermano.

Daniel_ de verdad te afecta tanto.

Laney_ sí.

Corey_ no le pares Lanes además te ves bien.

Laney se calma un poco y se sienta.

Daniel_ bueno me tengo que ir vendré a buscarte Laney.

Laney_ si chao. Dijo aun brava por haber revelado que nunca fue pelo corto.

**Suena el timbre.**

Los chicos se despiden menos Corey, Laney y Alex ya que les tocaba la misma clase….

**Continuara…**

**Hola chico bueno aquí está el capítulo perdón por hacerlo tan corto pero fue lo que se me ocurrió.**

**Chao… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Corey, Laney y Alex entraron al salón ya que les tocaba la clase de castellano (como odio esa clase) y su maestra era muy exigente con la puntualidad.

Laney_ que clase de tortura nos tocara hoy.

Corey_ quien sabe.

Alex_ ¿Por qué dicen eso?

Laney_ no conoces a la maestra.

Corey_ si casi todos se jubilan en sus clases (así pasaba con el maestro de biología de mi escuela)

Alex_ bueno ya entendí.

Entra la maestra Bárbara es una señora de unos 36 años muy bonita de piel blanca cabello rubio ojos azules y siempre andaba vestida con ropa de oficina y tenía mucho carácter y resulta que es la nueva maestra.

Maestra B._ Hola Alumnos yo soy su nueva maestra ya que la maestra Jesica tuvo que irse por un problema. Dijo con una voz dulce.

Los alumnos le dan la bienvenida a la maestra Bárbara y continúan con su clase.

**Una hora después.**

Los Alumnos terminaron la hora de clase de castellano para salir de la escuela ya que la maestra de Historia no fue a dar clases ese día.

Laney_ la nueva maestra de castellano me cae muy bien.

Corey_ es verdad.

Alex_ si y como era la anterior.

Laney_ pues parecía la propia bruja y era cruel con la tarea.

Alex_ con eso basta.

Corey_ bueno chicos mi mama me pidió que pasara por casa de una tía a las 5 después de clase y me tengo que ir si quiero ir al ensayo.

Laney_ ok te veo haya.

Alex_ chao Corey.

Corey_ chao.

Corey se va dejando a Laney y Alex solos.

Alex_ oye Laney que tal si vamos al parque ya que aún es temprano.

Laney_ sí además no tengo nada que hacer.

Alex_ y ¿Por qué no te quitas esa peluca?

Laney_ no me siento bien así además nunca me ha gustado el cabello largo.

Alex_ pero se te ve muy bien y te hace parecer más femenina.

Laney_ y para que quiero cambiar mi estilo además me ha ido muy bien así.

Alex_ bueno quien soy yo para juzgarte.

Laney_ oye que tal si vamos a una parte de parque que me gusta mucho.

Alex_ sí.

Laney lleva a Alex a su lugar favorito que está escondido tras una pared y el lugar de entrada parece cerrado porque tiene una especie de cortina hecha con plantas haciendo que parezca que es solo una pared y ya.

Alex_ aquí lo que hay es una pared.

Laney_ solo pasa a través de esas plantas que parecen cortina.

Alex_ bien.

Alex hace lo que Laney le dijo y llego a un lugar el cual se parece a donde está la torre de rapunzel de la película enredados pero no estaba la torre si no algunos árboles 3 o4 máximo.

Alex_ wau este sitio es increíble.

Laney_ sí vengo de vez en cuando aquí a vece para llorar.

Alex_ y ¿Por qué?

Laney_ por muchas cosas.

Alex_ oye Laney como encontraste esté sitio si está muy bien escondido.

Laney_ el día que lo encontré estaba corriendo y llegue a la entrada pero no me había fijado por donde caminaba y tropecé y caí aquí después empecé a venir más seguido.

Alex_ ha.

Laney_ y me gusta mucho pero no les he dicho a mis amigos porque estoy segura que vendrían y lo ensayos se hicieran aquí y yo solo quiero este sitio para mí.

Alex_ pues te entiendo.

Laney_ sí.

Alex_ oye Laney sabes que te pareces mucho a la princesa de ciudad Cristal.

Laney_ no solo soy pelirroja de ojos verdes hay muchas chicas así en peaciville.

Alex_ si pero todas son mayores de edad.

Laney_ y que tiene que ver qué tal si la princesa esa no está aquí si no en otro lado.

Alex_ puede ser pero yo no vine a buscar a esa princesa y mucho menos casarme.

Laney_ ¿enserio? Pero entonces por que estas aquí.

Alex_ ya no quiero ser más príncipe de hecho me vine a vivir con mi tía y deje que mi hermano sea el de la corona.

Laney_ mm ya veo y que harás si la encuentras y por casualidad te enamoras.

Alex_ simplemente se lo diría y ya aunque no creo que pase.

Laney_ bueno quien sabe.

Alex_ oye Laney esta pulsera es de Ciudad Cristal y te la quiero regalar.

Laney_ enserio.

Alex_ sí, ten.

Alex saca una pulsera plateada con un corazón de cristal colgando de su bolsillo.

Laney_ es muy bonita. Dijo poniéndose la pulsera.

De repente sale un brillo de la pulsera que rodea a Laney y cuando este brillo desaparece Laney tenía un vestido mirado tipo medieval el cabello largo con un peinado muy bonito como si se hubiera quitado la peluca y unas zapatillas y una corona de Cristal.

Alex_ tu eres la princesa.

Laney_ ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Alex_ la pulsera que te di brilla cuando la verdadera portadora del trono la posee.

Laney_ que mal ahora le dirás a mi tío mi ubicación.

Alex_ claro que no, lo que te dije antes es verdad, además tu tío murió hace tiempo el que te está buscando es su hijo que es de nuestra edad y te está buscando para casarse contigo y asumir el trono y no lo podrás evitar a menos que te cases conmigo y yo no quiero casarme tan joven.

Laney_ ¿Enserio?

Alex_ sí aunque él nunca te encontrara.

Laney_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

Alex_ yo tengo la pulsera y sin ella no te encontraran.

Laney_ Gracias Alex.

Alex_ de nada yo te apoyo con la idea de comprometer con la persona que amas y no con una persona obligada.

Laney_ sí y por favor no les digas a los chicos de que soy una princesa ya que ellos no lo saben.

Alex_ está bien y quédate con la pulsera.

Laney_ si y también como me quito esta ropa.

Alex_ simplemente quítate la pulsera.

Laney_ okey.

Ella se quita la pulsera y vuelve a la normalidad.

Laney_ bueno Alex ya va a empezar el ensayo y quero invitarte a que lo veas.

Alex_ gracias.

Laney y Alex salieron de ese lugar bellísimo y se fueron al garaje.

**En el garaje…**

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicos perdón por tárdame tanto en hacer el capítulo 5 y bueno espero que les guste…**

**Chao….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

**En el garaje.**

Laney llega con Alex y nota que solo está Corey sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

Corey_ Hola Lanes.

Laney_ Hola Core espero que no te moleste pero traje a Alex al ensayo.

Corey_ no hay problema, Hola Alex.

Alex_ hola Corey.

Laney_ y los gemelos aun no llegan.

Corey_ no.

Laney_ siempre es así.

Corey_ y que hicieron después de la escuela.

Alex/ Laney_ fuimos al parque.

Corey_ a ok.

En ese momento le llego un mensaje a Corey de los gemelos diciendo que no iban a ir ya que su tía fue de visita.

Corey_ genial los gemelos no vendrán.

Laney_ bueno típico de ellos.

Alex_ ¿Por qué siempre lo hacen?

Corey_ no es que son los únicos que siempre dicen que no vendrán a último momento.

Alex_ mm ya veo.

Corey_ oye Laney que tal si vamos al parque.

Laney_ no lo siento Corey es que tengo algo que hacer con Alex.

Alex_ sí.

Corey_ bueno que se diviertan. Dijo sintiendo se frustrado ya que Laney nunca le había dicho que no cuando él la invitaba algún sitio.

Laney_ bueno me voy hablamos mañana en clase ¿sí?

Corey_ sí.

Alex y Laney salieron del garaje dejando a Corey solo.

**En casa de Laney.**

Laney llega con Alex y nota que el único que está en la sala es su hermano.

Laney_ hola hermano.

Daniel_ Hola hermana y Hola Alex.

Alex_ hola Daniel.

Laney_ oye hermano mamá llego.

Daniel_ sí.

Laney llama a su mamá y le pide que baje.

Sra. Penn_ Hola hija ¿Qué es la Cosa tan importante que me tienes que decir?

Laney_ Primero que nada mamá es el Alex del que te comente.

Sra. Penn_ mucho gusto Alex.

Alex_ igual.

Laney_ Mamá Alex ya sabe todo y me pidió que le trajera para que sepas algunas cosas.

Sra. Penn_ bueno soy toda oído. Dijo sentándose.

Alex_ bueno Sra. Penn yo renuncie al trono tres años después que ustedes se fueron en ese tiempo su hermana murió por un accidente de avión cuando regresaba a la Ciudad y el tío de Laney enfermo grabe mente pero lo que nadie sabía es que él tenía un hijo de otra señora el cual le pidió que se convirtiera en reí buscando y casándose con Laney y su hijo acepto y después de la muerte del tío de Laney empezó a buscarla y hasta ahora es todo lo que sé que paso pero mi hermano me ha dicho que hay mucho mas ya que yo estuve viajando y termine parando aquí en Peaciville y bueno mi hermano es el que me dice todo lo que pasa.

Sra. Penn_ y dime todo esto es verdad.

Alex_ sí aunque le aseguro que su hija está a salvo.

Sra. Penn_ y como lo sabes.

Alex_ hay una pulsera que es brilla cada vez que la portadora del trono de Ciudad Cristal se la pone y yo se la di a Laney para que ella la guardara.

Sra. Penn_ Alex gracias por toda la información ya sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Alex_ si además yo no quería que me casaran obligado.

Sra. Penn_ bueno que tal si les preparo algo y platicamos un rato más sobre el asunto.

Todo menos la Sra. Penn dijeron que sí.

Los chicos y la Sra. Penn conversaron unas cuantas horas hasta que Alex se fue y los demás se fueron a dormir.

**Al día siguiente. **

**Continuara.**

**Hola chicos aquí tienen el capítulo 6 espero que les guste y perdón por hacerlo tan corto es que no he tenido tiempo y espero que le guste.**

**Chao, chao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Laney se despierta temprano se ducha se viste y baja a desayunar.

Laney_ Hola mamá.

Sra. Penn_ hola hija.

Laney_ ya Daniel se fue.

Sra. Penn_ si hija tu hermano ya se fue.

Laney_ mamá me puse a pensar y me acorde de todo lo que me dijo Alex.

Sra. Penn_ yo también me preocupa mucho de que tú y tu hermano tenga que estar escapando toda su vida.

Laney_ pues si pero el asunto es como contarle a mis amigo lo que paso.

Sra. Penn_ ¿Qué tus amigos no lo saben?

Laney_ no quise decirles ya que eso los pondría en peligros.

Sra. Penn_ pues es verdad.

Laney_ mamá ¿Por qué note pusiste como loca cuando dije lo de Alex?

Sra. Penn_ porque estaba segura de que él no quería acerté daño si no jamás te hubiera dado la pulsera.

Laney_ tienes razón aunque que pasara si el tal príncipe ese viene para acá.

Sra. Penn_ tendríamos que escondernos.

Laney_ bueno me voy al garaje o a estar con Alex un rato.

Sra. Penn_ bueno que te vaya bien.

Laney sale de su casa y se dirige al garaje donde nota que Corey estaba cercar de una chica.

Laney_ hola Corey y ¿Quién es ella?

Corey_ ella es Jenny es una chica que conocí hace un mes por chat y vino a visitarme.

Jenny es una chica parecida a Trina pero menor de edad estaba vestida con una camisa morada un pantalón azul claro y unas convers negras y su cabello era marrón.

Jenny_ tú debes ser Laney.

Laney_ sí la única.

Jenny_ pues es verdad ella es muy bonita.

Laney_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Corey_ nada, nada. Dijo nervioso.

Laney_ está bien, y cuando vendrá los gemelos.

Corey_ no vendrán se irán de viaje unas dos semana.

Laney_ genial.

Jenny_ pero que tiene de malo.

Corey_ pues si ellos no están no podremos ensayar y no podremos tener tocada.

Jenny_ ha ya entiendo.

Laney_ entonces me iré ya que no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Corey_ bueno y a donde iras.

Laney_ puede que llame un rato a Alex.

Corey_ ¿Qué?

Laney_ si además tú tienes mucho que platicar con tu amiga Jenny.

Corey_ es verdad.

Laney_ bueno chao Corey y Chao Jenny fue un gusto conocerte.

Jenny_ igual.

Laney sale del garaje dejando a Jenny y a Corey solos.

Corey_ me pregunto ¿Por qué pasara tanto tiempo con él?

Jenny_ no te preocupes Corey ella solo lo ve como un amigo.

Corey_ y ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jenny_ es muy fácil cuando a una persona le gusta alguien se le ilumina la cara cuando dice o dicen su nombre en pocas palabras tu cuando la mencionas.

Corey_ ¿Qué ella no me gusta? Solo somos amigos.

Jenny_ si claro por favor Corey se nota que te mueres por ella.

Corey_ si es verdad pero no tengo el valor para decírselo.

Jenny_ bueno lo que también te digo es tu le gustas.

Corey_ claro que no.

Jenny_ créelo si quieres.

Corey_ bueno ya dejemos de hablar de eso y que tal si vamos a recorrer la ciudad.

Jenny_ ok.

**Con Laney.**

Laney había llamado a Alex para que fueran al parque y el acepto y quedaron en verse en la entrada.

Laney_ hola Alex.

Alex_ hola Laney.

Laney_ y cómo te callo mi mamá cuando la conociste.

Alex- pues bien ya veo por qué tu papá se enamoró de ella.

Laney_ oye recuerda que es mi mamá.

Ale_ no lo digo por eso es que hay una historia que habla sobre cuando tu mamá y tu papá se conocieron.

Laney_ y ¿Cómo es?

Alex_ bueno resulta que fue en la playa Crista tu papá y tu mamá iba caminando distraídos y tropezaron y cayeron una posición comprometedora y tu papá no podía quitarle los ojos de enzima a tu mamá después de un rato tu padre se paró y la ayudo y pasaron caminando la playa hasta que se hizo de noche y justo esa noche había luna llena y a tu papá le encantaba esa la luna llena y decidió sentarse a contemplarla y tú mamá hizo lo mismo en ese momento tu padre se le declaro t bueno te sabes el resto.

Laney_ wau no pensaba que mis padres se conocieron así.

Alex_ pues sí y es una historia muy contada y por esa razón en las noches de Luna llena la gente se reúne en esa playa y cada uno ponen 3 adornos de cristal y como es una playa muy especial solo van los enamorados.

Laney_ genial el único lugar romántico aquí es al que te lleve y lo usan en San Valentín y como a los chicos les parece muy cursi no vienen en esa fecha.

Alex_ bueno eso se ve.

Laney_ sí bueno que tal si vamos a la laguna.

Alex_ si pero a cual.

Laney_ a la que te enseñe ese día ya que la otra queda más lejos.

Alex_ bien.

A mitad de camino Laney y Alex se encuentra con Corey y Jenny.

**Continuara….**

**Hola chicos aquí está el capítulo espero que les guste y pronto subiré mi nuevo fic. Y les pido que si quieren que en mi nuevo fic ocurran cosas locas solo comente.**

**Chao, chao…. **


	9. Chapter 9 El comienzó del plan

**Capitulo 8**

Laney y Alex iban caminando se toparon con Jenny y Corey.

Laney_ hola Corey y Jenny.

Corey_ hola Lanes y hola Alex.

Alex_ hola Corey.

Corey_ Jenny él es Alex.

Jenny_ hola Alex mucho gusto y hola Laney.

Laney_ y ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Jenny_ Corey me llevaba a recorrer la ciudad.

Laney_ okey.

Alex_ que tal si vamos a un sitio que me gusta.

Todos menos Alex dijeron que sí.

Alex llevo a los chicos al lugar que le mostro Laney.

Alex_ y ¿Qué les parece?

Corey_ es bonito.

Jenny_ es lindo.

Laney_ si es lindo.

Los chicos y las chicas se pusieron hablar Corey con Laney y Alex con Jenny.

**Conversación de Corey y Laney.**

Laney_ por culpa de los gemelos no aremos la reunión.

Corey_ pues sí.

Laney_ bueno al menos mi hermano pudo venir del internado. Dijo mintiendo.

Corey_ si y no pensaba que nos diría el secreto de tu cabello.

Laney_ y aún sigo enojada por eso.

Corey_ pero si te vez muy bonita con el cabello.

**Conversación de Alex y Jenny.**

Alex_ soy yo o Corey y Laney se gustan.

Jenny_ eso creo yo también.

Alex_ deberíamos ayudarlos.

Jenny_ si aunque lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarles a darles celos.

Alex_ pues sí.

Jenny_ pero con quien.

Alex_ ahí un chico en la ciudad llamado Lenny puede que ayude.

Jenny_ como lo sabes.

Alex_ simplemente me sonó que ellos se conocían.

Jenny_ bueno pongamos el plan en marcha el asunto es que a quién se lo vamos a decir.

Alex_ ¿Cómo así?

Jenny_ uno de los dos lo tiene que saber para que colabore.

Alex_ es mejor que se lo digamos a Laney ya que ella si va decir que sí.

Jenny_ bien pero se lo diremos mañana.

**Conversación de Corey y Laney.**

Corey_ y ¿Qué ves hacer mañana?

Laney_ nada pensaba pasar el día entero leyendo ya que últimamente me da gana de leer.

Corey_ bueno que tal si vamos al cine me dijeron que están pasando una película muy bueno.

Laney_ si y ¿Cómo se llama la película?

Corey_ se llama Luna de miel en familia.

Laney_ bueno y a qué hora nos encontramos.

Corey_ a las 2 te parece bien.

Laney_ sí.

**Conversación de Alex y Jenny.**

Alex_ y de dónde vienes Jenny.

Jenny_ de Inglaterra.

Alex_ enserio vienes de allá.

Jenny_ si pero me pasare un par de años aquí en Peaciville y tú de ¿Dónde vienes?

Alex_ de Ciudad Cristal.

Jenny_ y ¿por qué la llamaron así?

Alex_ es que los reyes tienen el poder de crear crista y solo ese poder lo tienen los descendientes de sangre.

Jenny_ que raro yo pensaba que ese tipo de poder solo existían en las películas.

Alex_ si lo sé es raro.

Jenny_ bueno que tal si nos vamos a comer un helado.

Alex_ y ¿Qué hay de ese par?

Jenny_ no te preocupes están tan metidos en su conversación que no lo notaran.

Alex_ tienes razón.

Alex y Jenny se van dejando a Corey y a Laney solos

**Continuara….**

**Hola chicos este es el capítulo 8 me costó mucho hacerlo ya que últimamente me he estado deprimiendo mucho y me costó pensar en todo.**

**Chao, chao….**


	10. Chapter 10 la confección

**Capitulo 9**

Alex y Jenny iban caminando a la salida del parque cuando dos personas le metieron tremendo susto por la espalda.

Alex_ menudo susto.

Jenny_ sí.

Ambos alzan la mirada y ven que son Corey y Laney.

Laney_ jajajaja debieron ver sus cara.

Corey_ sí que gracioso.

Alex_ no le veo la risa además pensaba que ustedes dos estaban muy distraídos hablando.

Jenny_ si es verdad.

Laney_ no somos ni Kin ni Kon para su información que por cierto ahora que me acuerdo ellos iban hacer una tarea conmigo y Alex para una clase.

Corey_ es verdad y ahora que vamos hacer.

Jenny_ bueno si necesitan una pianista aquí me tienen.

Laney_ bueno hablaremos con la profesora y le diremos que paso

Corey_ si, bueno que tal si vamos al garaje y Practicamos allá.

Todos menos Corey dijeron que sí.

**En el camino.**

Corey, Alex, Jenny y Laney iban caminando y hablando, Jenny con Corey y Laney con Alex.

Laney iba riéndose de las boberías que le contaba Alex acerca se Hermano José haciendo que Corey se pusiera celoso y la única que lo notaba era Jenny así qué se le ocurrió empujar a Laney haciendo que pareciera un accidente y que callera en los brazos de Alex.

De repente al empujarla, Jenny no se fijó en lo que hacía y en vez de que Laney callera en los brazos de Alex termino besándolo haciendo que Corey se muriera de los celos al verlos y que terminaran pensando que eran novios.

Corey_ ¡no puede ser! Dijo mirando a Laney con ojos de rabia.

Laney_ no fue un accidente me tropecé y caí.

Corey_ no te creo nada. Dijo empezando a correr antes de que se le salieran las lágrimas.

Laney_ ¡COREY ESPERA! Gritaba desesperada y con lágrimas cristalinas en sus ojos tratando de correr pero sus piernas estaban como paralizada.

Jenny_ cálmate Laney. Yo hablare con él.

Laney_ está bien, mejor me voy a mi casa.

Alex_ te acompaño.

Laney_ no Alex me quiero ir sola. Dijo con la cabeza abajo mientras que rondaba lágrimas de tristeza en su barbilla.

Alex_ está bien.

**Mientras Corey.**

Él iba corriendo desesperado hasta su casa y repetía a cada rato en su mente ¿Por qué Laney? Y al repetir esas palabras se acordaba del beso de Año nuevo que hacía que llorada con más fuerza.

**Con Jenny y Alex.**

Alex_ que mala pata con esos dos.

Jenny_ todo fue mi culpa.

Alex_ ¿por qué lo dices?

Jenny_ fui yo quien empuje a Laney pero no vi bien y por eso ella termino besándote.

Alex_ ¿Qué? Pero en que estabas pensando.

Jenny_ no te hagas el inocente sabes que teníamos un plan.

Alex_ si pero no era este plan.

Jenny_ bueno ya tendremos que cambiar las cosas pero aun el plan está en marcha.

Alex_ bien pero que no se te ocurra hacerlo otra vez.

Jenny_ bien, bien. Dijo cruzando los dedos.

Alex_ bien mejor vamos a arreglar este embrollo.

Jenny_ bien.

**Con Laney.**

Laney iba caminando y pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Laney_ tengo que ir a casa de Corey y arreglar todo y posiblemente decirle lo que siento.

Laney no perdió el tiempo y corío hacia el garaje e igual Jenny y Alex pero ellos llegaron antes.

**En el garaje.**

Corey estaba tirado boca bajo en el sofá del garaje cuando llegaron Jenny y Alex.

Corey_ váyanse no quiero ver a nadie, en especial a ti Alex. Dijo con ganas de matar a Alex

Alex_ Corey fue un accidente yo jamás besaría a Laney. Dijo a la defensiva

Corey_ díselo a la escenita que hicieron hace una rato. Dijo aún más molesto.

Alex_ se queda callado y Jenny empieza hablar.

Jenny_ Corey entiéndelo fue un accidente.

Corey_ claro que no lo fue.

Jenny_ bueno ya cálmate. Dijo acercándose.

De repente Jenny se distrae y llega Laney y Alex aprovechando que Jenny y Corey estaban muy secar, empuja a Jenny haciendo que se besaran justo cuando Laney entro.

Laney_ así que te enojas porque me caí y sin querer bese a Alex y resulta que tenía novia. Dijo molesta.

Corey_ Jenny no es mi novia y pero Alex si es tu novio ya que te la pasas casi todo el tiempo con él. Dijo a la defensiva.

Laney_ si claro defiéndete pero sabes que ya no te quiero ni ver el rosto Corey Jaron Riffin.

Corey_ pero ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?

Laney_ Porque ¡Te amo! Idiota.

Corey_ ¿Qué?

Laney_ llevo años enamorada de ti y tu no lo vez eras un siego estúpido.

Corey_ lo siento.

Laney_ no digas que lo sientes porque no es así ya veo que para ti soy una simple amiga y compañera de banda.

Corey_ si lo siento ya que no me daba cuenta del daño que te hacía.

Laney_ ya no me importa porque para mí ya no existes y sabes que me largo a mi casa y no quiero verte más en mi maldita vida.

Corey_ ¡Laney espera!

Laney_ no ya espere mucho. Dijo mientras salía del garaje.

Mientras que Alex y Jenny los veían muy confundidos en la esquina del garaje.

Corey_ no puede ser ¿Qué ice? Perdí a mi mejor amiga y a la persona que más quiero en esta vida.

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicos aquí el capítulo 9 espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo mi fic mientras que estoy escribiendo la segunda parte de esta historia y mi nuevo fic que saldrá en muy poco tiempo.**

**Chao, Chao…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capìtulo 10**

Corey se acerco a la entrada del garaje y noto que el el suelo estaba la mitad de un corazòn de cristal que era rojo con una hola verde en el centro.

**Con Laney.**

Laney corrìa a todo lo que daban sus piernas asta su casa y al llegar se encontro con su mamà.

Sra. Penn_ Hija que tienes ¿Por què lloras?

Laney_ np es nada.

Sra. Penn_ bueno si no me lo quieres contar ahora me lo diras luego.

Laney_ mamà quiero volver a ciudad Cristal.

Sra. Penn_ y ¿Por què la decisiòn?

Laney_ eso no importa me quiero ir a ciudad Cristal lo mas pronto posible.

Sra. Penn_ està bien hija pero sabes que si lo haces no volveras.

Laney_ si mamà lo sè.

Sra. Penn_ bueno entoces le dire a tu hermano y nos iremos en tres dìas.

Laney_ si mamà.

Laney sube a su cuarto pensando en lo que paso y saco algo del bolsillo era la otra mitad del corazòn que encontro Corey solo que este era azul y y la hola era blanca.

**Al dìa siguiente.**

Laney se desperto como a las 9 de la mañana enseguida se ducho, se vistio y vajo a desayunar y en la cocina estaba su hermano.

Laney_ hola hermano.

Daniel_ hola hermana.

Laney_ y mamà ya te dijo.

Daniel_ sì y no estoy de acuerto con tu decisiòn Laney.

Laney_ sabìa que dirias eso pero yo si quiero volver aya y asumir el trono.

Daniel_ Laney piensalo mejor silo haces te casara con el hijo de el supuesto tìo de nosotros.

Laney_ el no lo puede hacer.

Daniel_ y ¿Còmo se supene que lo sabes?

Laney_dicen que si la princesa aparece para asumir el trono el dejara de tener el control ya que era el ùnico que pudo asumir el trono mientras yo estaba aquì.

Daniel_ bueno yo ire hacer mis maletas aunque aun sigo con la duda.

Laney_bueno yo saldre un rato.

Laney sale de su casa sin haber desayunado ya que se entretubo hablando con su hermano.

Laney caminaba por el parque cuando se en contro con Corey quien estaba sentado en una banca que quedaba sea de la laguna y estaba apoyada debajo de un arbol.

Corey se para de la banca y se acerca a Laney cuando la vio.

Corey_ Laney perdoname por lo de anoche por favor.

Laney_ si te perdono pero no quiero verte.

Corey_ Laney por favor no puede estar enojada.

Laney_ por que no, solo por que mi mejor amigo y mi amor platonico siempre fue un estupido y nunca vio como eran las cosas.

Corey_ si se que fui un estupido siego.

Laney_ si si lo fuiste y uno de los mas grandes ya que no sospechaba y eso me lastimaba por que me hacìa pensar en que no te importaba.

Corey_ si se que soy un siego pero siempre me gustas solo que no lo querìa aceptar.

Laney_espera ¿Què?

Corey_ si me empasate a gustar hace tres años pero pensaba que yo no te gustaba y nunca me percate de las cosas que hacìas cada vez que te abrasaba o me aserca ti y esas cosas y por miedo a perde nuiestra amistad no dije nada.

Laney_ Corey.

De repente Corey se acerca a Laney la agarra de la sintura la besa, le dio un beso muy apasiano y tierno.

Laney estaba en shok perounos segundos despues le correspondìo el beso ypuso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Corey.

Unos minutos despuès se separando por falta de aire y se sentaron y empezarobn hablar hasta que Laney decidio decirle la verdad a Corey

Laney_ Corey ahì algo que tengo que decirte es sobre mi familia.

Corey_ dime.

Laney_ te acuerdas cuando Alex hablo sobre la princea de ciudad cristal.

Corey_ sìo y ¿Què tiene que ver?

Laney_ pues yo soy esa princesa escape de esa ciudad con mi madre y mi hermano y ahora es tiempo de volver.

Corey_ ¿Que? pero por que nunca me lo dijite.

Laney_ por que no querìa que mi pasado me afectara pero no puedo seguir uyendo.

Corey_ y ¿Cuando te vas?

Laney_ mañana.

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicos aqui esta el capitulo 10 espero que les guste y quiero decirle que si quieren que algo pase en el siguiente capitulo solo diganlo.**

**Caho...Chao...Chao...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11 **

Corey_ ¿Qué?

Laney_ si, Corey me voy mañana.

Corey_ pero ¿Por qué?

Laney_ no puedo seguir huyendo tarde o temprano tenia que volver a ciudad Cristal.

Corey_ pero que pasara con Grojband y nosotros te necesitamos yo te necesito.

Laney_ lo siento. Después de decir eso Laney no aguanto las ganas de lloras y empezaron a salir las lágrimas.

Corey_ si es así creo que todo acabo.

De repente el cielo se pone gris y empieza a llover, mientras Corey se acerca a Laney la agarra de la cintura y la besa.

Laney corresponde el beso de Corey pero no pudo para la lágrima que salio cuando cerro los ojos igual Corey.

Despuès de un rota besando se separan.

Corey_ Laney por favor no te vayas.

Laney_ lo siento Corey si pudiera hacer algo para que el portador de trono sea otro.

Corey_ y ¿Qué hay de tu hermano?

Laney_ en ciudad Cristal no dejan que mi hermano asuma el trono si yo sigo viva.

Corey_ entonces estas atada.

Laney_ sí.

Corey_ entonces esto es un adiós.

Laney_ no es un hasta luego.

Después de decir eso Laney se va dejando a Corey muy triste e igual que ella pero estaba decidida a irse a ciudad Cristal y vivir una vida sin tener que escapar o esconderse.

** Con Corey.**

Corey quien estaba muy triste se de volvió al garaje para decir le a los gemelos.

**En el garaje.**

Los gemelos quienes estaban en el garaje sentados en el sofá ven llegar a Corey con la cabeza baja y emitía un aura gris.

Corey_ hola chicos hay algo que tengo que decirles y es sobre Laney.

Kin/Kon_ ¿Qué es?

Corey_ Laney se ira de Peaciville y dejara la banda.

Kin/Kin_ no. dijeron apunto de llorar.

**Con Alex.**

Alex estaba en el parque en el sitió favorito de Laney hablando con Jenny sobre lo que paso la noche anterior.

Jenny_ me pregunto que habrá pasado con Laney y Corey.

Alex_ su hermano me llamo y dijo que Laney se iba de Peacivill a ciudad Cristal despuès de llegar llorando.

Jenny_ espera si Laney se va que pasara con Grojband o con Corey.

Alex_ quien sabe me imagino que ya habrán separo la banda.

Jenny_ y todo por mi culpa.

Alex_ no es culpa tuya es mía no de vi a verte empujado.

Jenny_ no es mía to fui la que empezó todo esto.

Alex_ bueno no importa de quien sea la culpa de todos modos el daño ya esta hecho

Alex voltea a ver a Jenny y nota que es muy linda y toma un ligero color rojo en su cara.

Mientras que Jenny al ver que Alex la miraba y que su cara tenia un ligero color rojo, también se enrojeció.

Alex_ oye Jenny sabias que eres una chica muy bonita.

Jenny_ ¿Qué? Dijo poniéndose mas roja

Alex se acerca un poquito más a Jenny y amobs se quedan mirando un rato.

Sin darse cuanta se fueron acercando hasta que terminaron en un dulce y tierno beso.

Después de unos 30 segundos besándose se separan.

Alex_ lo siento no fue mi intención.

Después de estas palabras Alex sale corriendo dejando a Jenny confundida.

**Con Laney.**

Laney llega a su casa y encuentra a un chico un poquito mas alto que Corey, cabello negro un bien peinado, su piel blanca, estaba vestido con un traje de corbata negro y tenia la edad de 14 años.

Laney_ ¿Quien eres tu? y ¿Que haces en mi casa?

¿?_ Mi nombre es Julio hijo de el supuesto tío tuyo.

Laney_ no ¿Como me encontraste?

Julio_ pues como se supone si tu vuelve a ciudad Cristal yo perderé el mando... pero si tu casa conmigo o nos comprometemos yo aun seguiré en el trono.

Laney_ y ¿Qué te hace pensar que me comprometeré contigo?

Julio_ pues si no lo haces mandare a que torturen a tu madre y a tu hermano.

Laney_ No te atreverías.

Julio_ claro que si a menos que aceptes la oferta.

Laney_ esta bien pero no le hagas nada.

Julio_ bien vendré como a las ocho a buscarte.

Después de estas ultimas palabras Julio salio de la casa de Laney con su mamá y su hermano atados acompañados por unos guardias.

Apenas Laney escucho el cierre de la puerta se arrodilla y empieza a llorar y a golpear el piso.

**Continuara... ... ... **

**Hola chicos bueno disculpen por tardarme tanto es que he estado teniendo problemas y perdón por los errores ortográficos es que mi computadora se pega y cuando escribo no me pone la palabra como es si no que pone cualquier palabra mal escrita y bueno trato de lidera con eso.**

**Chao... chao ...chao**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12**

**Hola chicos le quiero dar las gracias por sus Reviews realmente me gustaron ya que sus comentarios son los que hacen que yo siga escribiendo la historia.**

**Bueno sin mas nada que decir el fic.**

Laney estaba de rodillas en el suelo golpeándolo con todas su fuerzas hasta que en uno de los golpes que le daba al piso se corto con una especie de vidrio pequeño.

En ese momento entro Corey.

Corey sorprendido por la escena corrió hacia Laney.

Corey_ Laney ¿Qué paso aquí? y ¿Que te paso? Dijo en un tono de preocupación.

Laney_ pues cuando yo me fui de ciudad Cristal mi supuesto tío tenia un hijo de una señora que nadie conocía y cuando mi tía murió en un accidente un año después que yo me fui , él enfermo y le pidió a su hijo que tomara el trono casándose conmigo y ahora sabe donde estoy y ya me amenazo con que si no me comprometo con el torturada a mi madre y a mi hermano.

Corey_ ese desgraciado ojala lo encuentre para darle lo que se merece.

Laney_ no Corey si el tiene a mi madre y a mi hermano es capas de que los mande a matar y ya es mucho con tenerlos encerrados ademas vendrá hoy a las ocho a buscarme.

Corey_ ¿Cómo que a las ocho?

Laney_ quiere llevarme lo mas rápido a ciudad Cristal ¿ Quien sabe para que?

Corey_ ese hijo de *Piiiiiiii*

Laney_ oye Corey de casualidad encontraste un corazón roto a la mitad rojo con una hoja verde en el centro.

Corey_ si ¿Por qué?

Laney_ hagas lo que hagas no lo rompas o no dejes que nadie lo rompa.

Corey_ ¿Por qué?

Laney_ solo no lo hagas.

Corey_ está bien.

Laney_ bueno mejor subo a buscar mis maletas.

Corey_ Laney te prometo que are lo posible para que vuelvas.

Laney_ eso espero, por que estoy atada y cada salida que tengo en mi mente esta sellada.

Laney se voltea pero Corey la agarra del brazo y la jala hacia él y le da un ultimo beso (o eso cree el) corto pero tierno.

Laney_ Corey por favor no lo hagas más difícil.

Después de decir esas palabras Laney subió a su cuarto lo mas rápido que pudo con las manos en la cara, mientras que Corey estaba con el Corazón roto por el hecho de no poder estar con la persona que ama.

**8:00 pm del mismo dìa.**

**Pensamiento de Laney.**

Laney_ ya es la hora de afrontar mi pasado y aunque tenga que dejar lo que mas me hacía feliz, es imposible que siga escapando de la verdad ya que es hora de afrontarla.

**Fin del pensamiento.**

Laney estaba en la sala sentada esperando a que apareciera Julio su prometido (por obligación)

**Alguien toca la puerta.**

Laney escucha la puerta y se para para abrirla.

Era julio la persona que Laney no quería ver ni en foto.

Julio se acerca y le dise:

Julio_ ya estàs listas.

Laney_ a vivir mi pero pesadilla, pues si. Dijo en tono sarcástico.

Julio_ que graciosa

Laney_ no era un chiste de buen gusto.

Julio_ bueno vamos que no tengo toda la noche.

Laney_ bien y juralo que en ciudad Cristal are lo posible para que tu vida sea miserable.

Julio_ recuerda que tengo a tu madre y a tu hermano y si no quieres que les pase algo malo.

Laney_ bueno al menos no me casare contigo si no hasta que tenga 20.

Julio_ claro que no te casaras conmigo en tres semana.

Laney_ ese no era el trato ademas tenemos 14 años estas demente.

Julio_ si si lo estoy y si no controlas tu manera de hablar le pasara algo malo a tus seres mas queridos.

Laney_ desgraciado espero que te paguen con la misma moneda.

Julio_ si, si ya cállate y sube al auto que aun nos espera.

Laney_ voy.

Julio_ que obediente.

Laney_ júralo que si no tuvieras a mi madre y a mi hermano ya te hubiera golpeado donde mas te duele.

Julio_ mira sabes que porque mejor no te callas y sube al auto antes de que pierda la paciencia y haga algo que te perjudique.

Laney_ ya no me tienes amenazada con mi familia.

Julio_ Callete. Dijo metiendole un puño en la cara a Laney.

Justo en ese momento paso Corey y vio cuando Julio golpea a Laney, haciendo que Corey perdiera la cordura y fuera corriendo a meterle un puño.

Julio quien estaba distraído no se percato de Corey, quien sin pensarlo dos veces le metió un puño dejando lo en el suelo...

**Continuara... ... ... **

**Hola chicos le quiero explicar que quise que Julio a pesar de ser un adolescente realmente fuera malo y no pensara bien ya que le hizo la promesa a su padre y no tenia ninguna intención de romperla y bueno si quieren comentar algo que le falte a la historia me lo dicen ...**

**Por cierto en mi nueva historia*La otra parte de Laney* quiero que me ayuden así que les daré un pequeño resumen de la historia.**

** Bueno en la historia Laney tiene dos personalidades la que todo el mundo conoce y la otra que aparece cuando ella quiere ocultarse, La otra parte de Laney es un chica digamos que es todo lo contrario de Laney incluso en aspecto físico y bueno es una historia que también lleva Corney y quisiera que ustedes me dieran ideas de como quisieran que pasara las cosas incluso si quieren aparecer solo digan su nombre su aspecto físico y como seria su personaje y que papel ocupa bueno si mas nada que decir...**

**Chao... Chao... Chao...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13**

Julio cayó al suelo un poco desconcertado pero no le dura mucho cuando Corey le metió otro golpe y hablo.

Corey_ tu le vuelves a pegar a Laney y júralo que te dejo en el hospital ¡Bastardo!

Julio_ y tu quien eres para decir me que debo hacer. Dijo levantándose

Corey_ yo soy tu perdición si le vuelves a pegarle. Dijo con un tono muy amenazador

Laney_ Corey que haces aquí. Dijo recuperando la conciencia después del golpe que le dio el condenado de Julio

Corey_ Iba pasando cuando vi como este idiota te pego.

Julio_ Bueno no importa ahora Laney sube al carro para irnos ya que no tengo toda la noche.

Laney_ bueno Corey gracias por darle su merecido a este idiota pero me tengo que ir. Dijo sin tomare mucha importancia a las palabras de Julio

Corey_ no te preocupes Laney yo veré como hacer que vuelvas.

Laney_ por favor.

Julio_ muy bien ya dejen su cursilería y sube al carro.

Laney_ Adiós Corey. Dijo abrasándolo.

Corey_ no es un adiós es un asta luego. dijo correspondiendo le el abrazo.

Laney subió al carro e igual Julio pero Laney antes de subir al carro corrió hacia Corey y le dio un beso corto pero dulce y tierno mientras que Julio miraba hacía otro lado.

Laney se sube al carro y mientras subía la ventana se le salió unas cuantas lagrimas.

Julio_ y ¿Por qué lloras?

Laney_ y ahora te intereso.

Julio_ claro que no solo lo hago para ser cortes.

Laney_ ya cállate idiota ya que por culpa tuya perdí una de las cosas que mas me importaban.

Julio_ ¿Qué? a ese tipo que se ve que prefiere el Rock.

Laney_ si.

Julio_ pues olvídate de el por que no dejaras ciudad Cristal nunca.

Laney_ esos es lo que tu piensas.

Julio_ y que vas hacer sabes que si escapas tu madre y tu hermano estarán en peligro.

Laney_ vas ganando pero sera por poco tiempo.

Después de decir estás ultimas palabras todo quedo en un silencio hasta que llegaron a ciudad Cristal.

**En ciudad Cristal.**

Laney y Julio ya habían llegado a Ciudad Cristal e iban directo al castillo pero Laney no se sentía tan triste al volver a ver ese hermoso reino con todos sus cristales y bueno muchas cosas.

Laney_ wuao como cambio ciudad Cristal_ dijo con un poquito de emoción.

Julio_ por fin dejas de estar molesta.

Laney_ tu cállate no intentes arruinar el momento ya que es lo único bueno que me ha pasado desde que apareciste.

Julio solo se limito a voltear los ojos y ver por la otra ventana del carro.

**En el castillo.**

Al llegar al castillo le mostraron la habitación y la dejaron sola para que se pusiera cómoda.

Apenas cerraron la puerta Laney se recostó sobre la puerta cayendo lenta mente al piso y al caer comenzó a llora y luego Corrió a su cama.

De repente Laney saca de su bolsillo la mitad de Corazón recordando que eso la podía ayudar a escapar pero tenía un precio si lo hacía todo la historia se borraría y nunca hubiera conocido a Corey ni a los chicos y nunca hubiera sido parte de Grojband así que decidió guardarlo y pensar en algo más pero se le olvido un pequeño detalle y era que Corey tenía la otra mitad.

Laney se cambio y para mala suerte de ella le quitaron su equipaje y lo único que tenía de ropa eran puros vestido y bueno ella se los puso pero con una cara de disgusto.

**Al bajar.**

Al bajar Laney vio que Julio estaba hablando con unos periodistas que vinieron a buscar información sobre la princesa y el compromiso.

Laney_ ¿Que pasa aquí? Dijo confundida.

Julio_ Los periodista que están aquí vinieron a saber un poco de nuestro compromiso.

Laney_ y como se enteraron si recién acabamos de llegar.

Julio_ yo les dije.

Laney_¿Qué? ¿Por que lo hiciste?

Julio_ ¿Por que no casaremos en tres semanas? (N/A: En ciudad Cristal esta permitido que los jóvenes se casen a temprana edad, no me culpen la idea me la dio una amiga)

Laney_ Que hice yo para que me odiaras tanto.

Julio_ ella solo está jugando. Le dijo a los periodista un poco nervioso.

**Donde Corey.**

Corey estaba en su casa muy triste viendo la televisión justo cuando en ese momento pasaron la entrevista de Julio junto con Laney.

Corey_ Laney como quisiera que supieras cuanto te extraño. Dijo bajando la cabeza mientras que botaba unas cuantas lagrimas y sacaba la mitad del corazón

**Un día antes de la boda...**

Laney estaba en su cama muy triste ya que sabía que mañana se cumpliría su peor pesadilla y ya casi todo estaba listo...Ella no pensaba terminar así lejos de Gojband...Lejos de su amigos y lejos de Corey .

Laney hizo su rutina de siempre de siempre y bajo donde estaban un viajes de fotógrafos y de Periodista y todos preguntando lo mismo que como se sentía y una de las periodista puso el micrófono cerca de Laney y ella aprovecho para decir unas cuantas palabras.

Laney_ Quieren saber como me ciento y a ustedes que les interesa solo quieren una noticia para publicar y saben que volví solo por que tengo una gran responsabilidad aquí dejando todo lo que realmente me importa a mis amigos, mi banda y unas de las persona que mas quiero en este mundo y su nombre es Corey Jaron Riffin sin mas nada que decir me voy.

**Con Corey.**

Estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión justo cuando pasaron la entrevista que le hicieron a Laney lo cual dejo a Corey en shock.

Corey_ Como quisiera estar contigo. Dijo en sus pensamientos pero cuando se acordó de que Laney se casaría mañana y le dio tanta rabia que por mala suerte tenía la otra mitad de Corazón y sin darse cuanta lo apretó y lo tiro contra la pared

Después de tirar la otra mitad de Corazón y romperlo salio una luz y de repente se creo una realidad alternativa donde todo lo que se sabía se borro Kin,Kon y Corey y todos los de Peaciville se olvidaron de Laney al igual que ella y todo sus recuerdos fueron Borrados y remplazados con otros falso.

**En la nueva realidad**

Era una mañana muy bonita en ciudad y una linda chica peliroja se estaba despertando...

**Fin**

**Hola chicos aquí está el final del secreto de Laney... Es broma no se acabo la historia pero si se acabo la primera parte de ella y bueno le quiero decir que muy pronto saldrá la segunda parte de está historia llamada *La realidad* Discúlpeme por copiar el nombre y también que necesito dos personajes nuevos y unos de ellos es el que sabe todo y dejara alguno indicios y se ara amiga de Laney.**

**Y también que la que quiera participar solo tiene que poner nombre y vestimenta y un poco de su personalidad y del resto yo me encargo y tambien necesito algunas ideas de la segunda Parte.**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir...Me despido **


End file.
